Again
by Tear me
Summary: Rory thought she finally grasped happiness...but it somehow slipped through her fingers...R/T
1. Default Chapter

Umm.. 

This is a trory, or it was supposed to be, I'm thinking of making this a one partner, but you never know...  
-J3n :) 

Looking down from my balcony a wave of nostalgia hit me as I spotted a couple holding hands. It stung, I'm nothing compared to that couple, I am nothing but envy. The pink lacquered sky seemed to catch my attention, and suddenly I was happy, again. It was cold out, and I'm shivering like crazy, I looked down at the couple whispering sweet nothings to each others ear. Sadness, again. The girl shivered, I wonder if shes as cold as I am, or if she was shivering because of him. He places his sweater on her, and she smiles. I frown feeling sympathetic towards them. 

"This is as good as it gets, so enjoy while it lasts." I said melodically to the air, who seemed to grab my breath eagerly. Running my fingers on the ice cold rail, I figured a walk in the park might be the remedy to my melancholy mood. I did this every day since he left, walking in the park hoping to experience happiness, but by the time I got back I felt down as ever. Then the next day I would go to the park giving it another try, still 2 years later, I hadn't given up. Pathetic, I know. But today...would be different. I Can feel it. 

As I waited at the stop light, I saw him. There he was sitting on the bench. Our bench. Our eyes seemed to lock as he mouthed "Mary." A smile over took my features. I watched as his beautiful face frowned. I glanced at the stop light reading green, mentally telling the lights to read red so I could run to him, embrace him and ask him whets wrong. To tell him how ive missed him, to feel those lips on mine. Im happy, again. I waited anxiously for the light to turn red, blinded by my newly found happiness, it went unnoticed to me how he hadn't made the effort to stand up, to acknowledge my presence. Momentarily I snapped out of my faze, and saw him getting up glancing over his shoulder to a beautiful lady. Figures. Shattered. Sadness, again. I watched him as he kissed her, my eyes seemed to burn. 

The cars swept passed me. Suddenly I felt as If I didn't want to live anymore. I cant breathe, hes still kissing her, kill me. I stepped off the curb, and felt happy again as I felt a car hit me in that tiny second I was happy. I felt my body being flown to what I think a good 10 feet. I saw blue eyes staring at me, Tristans eyes... and I could see his lips move, but I cant hear...i blink...and blank. 

Review if ya want. 


	2. Stupid ideas and Brilliant ones

Chapter 2 is up... 

Sorry no trory action in this chapter...but ill make it up to you. 

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.  
Ok read on... 

-J3n 

My eyes scanned the hospital room, silently cursing myself on what a bad idea it had been. I should definitely see a therapist after this because thinking back to it, it had been a stupid, stupid idea. I had put myself in physical pain for a mere second to not feel pain, emotionally. Physical pain I could handle, it was the emotional I could not. Bringing my hand to my face I felt scabs running all along my jaw line. Taken aback, I looked at my bloody fingers in amazement. Shouldn't the doctors have taken care of this? The minute I get out of this bed, ill make sure to give the doctors a piece of my mind. 

"Baby!" I watched as Lorelei rushed to me, arms wide with relief, crying hysterically. Seeing her eyes dance with happiness, almost made me want to smile, almost. My eyes scanned the room in search of him...almost expected, he wasn't there. In that second I wished to forget everything, to forget Tristan Dugrey, to forget me, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore. Something clicked, and just then I had a brilliant idea. I'm happy, again. 

"Who...who are you?" I whispered putting on my best confused act. She quickly backed away. Her eyes that were once dancing became clouded with confusion and became flooded with sadness. 

"Baby..Rory, its me your mom.." 

"My mom? Who am I?" I said looking everywhere except her eyes. I knew that once I looked into them I would crack, or she would now that this was all an act. Either way, I wasn't going to take that risk. 

To my luck, she seemed to buy it. I figured if I act, then it would somehow come true. I glanced at my poor mom, sitting on the floor, flooding tears. It wasn't the loud crying she had been demonstrating earlier...this was silent crying and it somehow seemed more heartbreaking. I wanted out so bad, out of this whole mess. But just like the saying, I have to end what I started. My gaze quickly went back to Lorelei, and I felt the need to get out of the room. It hurt me to much to be in there, it hurt to much to watch my mom crumble...all because of me. Her tears seemed to be drowning me as I felt a sudden wave of tiredness... 

Ok review... 


End file.
